Dual oil supply pumps are used primarily in conjunction with industrial hydraulic applications. However, dual oil supply pumps have also been used in automotive applications. One such automotive dual oil supply pump utilizes two individual oil pumps each having a discrete housing. While this pump meets engine oil flow requirements, its packaging requires a large amount of volume.
Dual oil supply pumps which are contained within a common housing to reduce packaging volume may under high flow rates experience flow imbalance between the pumps. Specifically, when one pump draws a greater volume than its counterpart does, the pump drawing the greater amount of oil can starve the other pump. Additionally, pumps contained within a common housing usually operate on the same frequency resulting in flow pulsations that are translated to pressure fluctuations though the pump, which may cause undesirable pump vibration and noise.